


hurts but i know how to hide it

by dannydevito



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Kinktober Day 3: Praise Kink“You’re so beautiful.” Kalim whispers, lips brushing against the shell of his ear, voice so quiet, soft words just for Jamil to hear. “Look at how pretty you are.”
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	hurts but i know how to hide it

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://youtu.be/HiLHgWEJfk0) taken from my strange addiction by billie eilish 
> 
> fic is a fill for curiouscat thank you for the prompt <3 i hope u enjoy <3

Jamil shifted in his seat, choking back a whine when Kalim’s hard cock pressed down against his sensitive spot. They’d been like this for what felt like hours now, Kalim reading a book for what has to be the first time in his life while Jamil sat in his lap, stretched open on his master's cock. Kalim gave another teasing thrust, drawing a broken whine from the older teens throat. 

“D-Don’t.” Jamil gasped out, digging his nails into the meat of Kalim’s thigh in what was supposed to be a threat but Kalim’s hip gave another lazy thrust inside him making Jamil choke on another moan.

“Don’t do what?” Kalim asked oh so innocently from behind him, shuffling closer, sliding his cock deeper into Jamil’s warmth. Jamil cried out at the movement, hips shaking in pleasure. 

“That!” Jamil grit out, hitched breaths being forced out of him, becoming a mess in Kalim’s lap, his own cock leaking and neglected, inner walls squirming around the constant throb of Kalim’s cock inside him, desperate for any bit of relief.

“Oh,” Kalim says, as if he’s going to take mercy on Jamil and end this stupid little  game they’d been playing with each other, that Jamil had been losing _hard_ and not on purpose this time, when the younger teen suddenly grabbed Jamil’s hips, pulling him flush against his chest, spearing his cock hard and fast inside of the servant. “You mean this?”

Jamil cries out, breath fucked out of him at the sudden way Kalim bucked up inside of him, clinging onto his master’s hands gripping his hips, desperate for anything to hold onto, to keep him grounded. Jamil doesn’t realize he’s shaking all over till Kalim slips out him, leaving him to clench down on nothing painfully, another cry torn from his throat and then he’s being pushed down onto the plush pillows and blankets beneath them, Jamil blinking up at Kalim, who’s now crowded over him, in a daze. 

They stare at each other for a moment before Kalim is leaning down, biting down on Jamil’s lower lip _hard_ , roughly shoving his tongue inside Jamil’s mouth, licking his way into the older teen’s mouth, kissing him passionately. Jamil let himself get so caught up in the kiss he missed Kalim shifting on top of him, till he felt the familiar stretch of Kalim sinking back into him, skin to skin. 

Jamil tosses his head back into the pillow beneath him, letting out a drawn-out groan. Kalim’s hips stutter before he’s grabbing at Jamil’s hip, gripping them firmly and then he’s bucking up into Jamil, hips snapping at a steady pace. Kalim’s hands feel _hot_ against him, as if he’s trying to burn Jamil alive, his confident thrusts stirring up a heat deep inside him, scorching his inner walls.

Jamil hates how good this feel, hates that he enjoys this.

They get into a rhythm, Kalim pushing into Jamil, thrusting his hips in and out, over and over, lips trailing sloppy kisses across his neck, nibbling at the warm, salty skin, leaving a trail of bitemarks behind. Kalim takes hold of Jamil’s neck, stroking the abused skin with gentle fingers, examining the bruised skin. He tilts Jamil’s face towards him with the press of his thumb against the older teen’s chin, so close they’re breathing in each other’s breaths.

“You’re so beautiful.” Kalim whispers, lips brushing against the shell of his ear, voice so quiet, soft words just for Jamil to hear. “Look at how pretty you are.”

Jamil whines at the other teen’s words, pushing weakly at his master, not wanting to hear the empty praise. Kind words like this that meant nothing came so easy to people like Kalim, Jamil hated them. Hated that he was expected to preen under these empty words, expected to be grateful for these sweet nothings. He especially hated the way his heart lurched involuntarily in his chest, skin flushing happily at the praise, embarrassed at how honest his body was during moments like this. 

“Shut up,” Jamil grits out, voice wrecked, locking quivering thighs around Kalim’s waist, squeezing down around his master, trying desperately to entice Kalim to pick up the pace, anything to get him to _stop talking._

“Shh,” Kalim shushes him, breath hot against Jamil’s skin, kissing his cheek before he’s leaning down and sucking on the sensitive skin of his  servant’S neck, toying the skin between his teeth. “So good, so pretty. Just for me.”

Kalim takes hold of one of Jamil’s thighs, hitching his leg over his shoulder, bending the older teen in half and then he’s crashing his hips down, grinding deep inside Jamil, pressing down incessantly on the long-haired teen’s prostate. The angle is perfect, Jamil writhing on each thrust, moans and broken off cries tumbling from his mouth, brows pinched in pleasure, sparks exploding behind clenched eye-lids. It feels so _good_ , Jamil is so _close._

“You’re so perfect, you’re so good,” Kalim moans out from above him, kissing any part of Jamil he can reach, thrusts erratic, panting wet breaths against Jamil’s skin, both men just as close to  cumming as the other. “You’re so good for me, I love you so much.”

It’s with those three little words that Jamil  cums with a cry on his lips, digging his nails into Kalim’s shoulders, shaking through his orgasm, staring up at the other teen in a euphoric daze. Kalim doesn’t last much longer,  cumming seconds after Jamil does, burying his face in Jamil’s shoulder, teeth digging into the thin skin, growling out a groan. Jamil lets out a breath when Kalim collapses on top of him, focusing on how uncomfortable he feels, trying desperately to forget what Kalim was saying only moments before. 

“That was nice, right?” Kalim asks with a grin, waggling his brows suggestively at Jamil, winking when he caught the other’s eye. 

Jamil just hums, ignoring the way Kalim pouts at his silence, turning onto his side with a sigh. Kalim cuddles up behind him, slinging an arm around Jamil pulling him in close, giving his hip an affectionate squeeze. Jamil tries to ignore the way his body involuntarily melts into the other’s touch, willing himself to fall asleep, to turn his brain off for a minute.

The last thing he remembers before sleep takes over is Kalim’s soft lips against his, murmuring a quiet _good night._

**Author's Note:**

> hope someone enjoys!!! pls leave a comment if u did!!!!
> 
> drop a request on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/giornah) if u want!!!
> 
> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


End file.
